Proud Heroes
by Ayato Kamina
Summary: This was based on September 11th. I was watching The Flight thet Fought back and wrote this. Enjoy, yall!
1. Proud Heroes

Proud Heroes

By Ayato Kamina

Summary: I was watching the Flight that Fought Back and I thought up this fic. It's only Yami and Yugi centric. No Yoai! I don't like using yoai much, just like reading it. On with the fic!

_September 11, 2001_

_7:54am_

Young Yugi Muto got up to get ready for school. His friend, Yami, as usual, was the early bird and got up only twenty-four minutes ago, and was never late for class. Yugi walked down the stairs, seeing Yami making his own breakfast.

"Good morning, Yami!" Yugi said cheerfully. "Good morning, Yugi," Yami smiled. "Late again, as usual. You're always late at times."

Yugi glared at him. Ever since the day Yami got his own body, he's been pretty sure of himself. He hung with Yugi and his friends, and everyone could tell they were brothers. Well, at least that's what the public thinks.

Then Yugi and Yami headed out the door for school, greeting their friends along the way.

_9:00am_

Yami was on his way to his biology class, thinking about what he would learn that day. He walked into his class and opened his books to start off the day. He smiled as his teacher walked in to start the lesson, and his most personal favorite: Chemistry. Yami began to go to work on his assignment.

_12:30am_

Yami walked to the cafeteria and got his lunch. He walked outside to see Yugi, alone. Yami was puzzled. Usually he would eat with Joey and the others. He walked over to Yugi and sat across from him. "Yugi, why are you here alone? Shouldn't you be with Joey?" he asked.

Yugi didn't respond. Yami then noticed that everyone was either crying, or leaning on someone's shoulder for comfort. Why was everyone sad?

_5:00pm_

Yami was at home, studying for a test he would take two days from today. Yugi was watching TV, and he still wouldn't talk to Yami. He finally got the courage to walk over to his friend and tell him the truth.

"Yami…I need to tell you something," he said in a shaky voice. Yami looked up. "What is it, Yugi?" he asked. Yugi gestured for Yami to follow him into the living room and walked over to turn on the TV. "Yami…I know this will be your first time experiencing your emotions, but…what you're about to see…is real…"

Yugi turned on the TV and for the first time in five thousand years, Yami was shocked and horrified at what he saw.

The World Trade Centers in New York were knocked down by airplanes; millions were dead, wounded, or missing or even jumping out of the building, ending their lives. Another plane, flight 93, was hijacked and crashed 15 minutes away from the White House. Another plane struck the Pentagon, leaving millions dead.

Yami couldn't believe it. Seeing fire, smoke, debris, and blood all over those people who gave their lives for their country. Yugi turned off the TV, tears in his eyes and looked at Yami. His head was bent so Yugi couldn't see the emotion his eyes held. "Yami? Are you okay?" he asked.

Yami didn't respond and left to go to his room.

Yami walked into his room and closed the door, locking it. He sat on his bed, still shocked at what happened in America. "How…? How did this happen?All those people…dead…" he whispered to himself. Suddenly, he felt something wet on his cheeks and he felt his throat tighten. He placed his hand on his cheek and took it away, seeing water on his hand. This water tasted like salt.

They were his tears.

Sadness. His first emotion came alive.

Yami suddenly began to sob. He would see Yugi cry at times, but not as hard as he did. "I can't believe it…" Yami said through his sobs. "Why would they do this? This is…too much…" He began to cry harder as he lay back on his bed and he cried himself to sleep.

_Wednesday, September 12, 2001_

Yami walked to school, dressed in a black suit and tie, and was still saddened about the day before. As he walked out of the house and over to school, he heard Yugi calling.

"Yami! Wait up!"

Yugi ran to his brother's side. "You never came out of your room last night. Are you okay?" he asked. "Did the attack scare you?"

Yami stopped in his tracks. Yugi was frightened by his reaction. "Yami?" he called.

"It did more than that, Yugi…" Yami answered hoarsely. "It terrified me. I never experienced these emotions before... I…I'm scared…I don't know what's going on now…"

Yugi placed a reassuring hand on Yami's shoulder. "I know how you feel. Come on, we'll be late for class," Yugi said as he walked down the street, Yami following close behind.

_9:45am_

Sometime later, the whole school had an assembly on the World Trade Center attack, and was absolutely mandatory. Everyone came, even Yami and the others. Yami wanted to come, even though he was still scared of the accident.

As they entered the auditorium, a voice boomed from the speakers.

_We gather here today in honor of the victims who died just yesterday at 8:45am. They were very brave men and women and many lives were lost that day. So, in loving memory of those that died, will you all please rise for a moment of silence and for the song 'God Bless the USA' as a memory of all those victims._

Everyone stood quietly and bowed their heads. The song then began to play, and it was the most beautiful song Yami ever heard. Tears welled in his eyes as the song played in his mind like a record.

_**If tomorrow all the things were gone, I'd worked for all my life  
And I had to start again, with just my children and my wife  
I'd thank my lucky stars, to be livin' here today  
'Cause the flag still stands for freedom, and they can't take that away**_

_**And I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free  
And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me  
And I'd gladly stand up, next to you and defend her still today  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land, God bless the USA**_

Tears rolled down Yami's face as he heard those words, not to mention Yugi and his friends, who all dressed in black as well. Tea' was also crying throughout the whole ceremony, Joey and Tristan held their heads high, trying their best not to cry for all who died that day.

_**From the lakes of Minnesota, to the hills of Tennessee  
Across the plains of Texas, From sea to shining sea  
From Detroit down to Houston, and New York to L.A.  
Well there's pride in every American heart, and its time we stand and say**_

_**That I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free  
And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me  
And I'd gladly stand up, next to you and defend her still today  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land, God bless the USA**_

Yami continued to cry, but harder than before. Yugi placed his hand on Yami's shoulder and they looked at each other. Yami felt even sadder than ever not only for the people who died, but also for his friends who were as upset as he was.

_**And I'm proud to be and American, where at least I know I'm free  
And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me  
And I'd gladly stand up, next to you and defend her still today  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land, God bless the USA**_

Everyone left the auditorium a few minutes later. Yami and Yugi walked out, with tears still in Yami's eyes. "Yami, I know this is hard for you," Yugi said. "But remember, I'll always be there for you, like a friend always is."

Yami looked at Yugi, with tears still in his eyes. He knelt to Yugi's level, and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Yugi…" he whispered softly as he placed both hands on the little one's shoulders and pulled him in an embrace.

Yugi was shocked. He knew Yami never felt this way before, and was having a hard time to cope. Receiving a brotherly hug was rather…soothing. Yugi returned them embrace as Yami sobbed. "Thank you…" Yami chocked as Yugi rubbed the Pharaoh's back in smooth circles. "I know how you feel, Pharaoh," he said softly. "If you want, everyone made a memorial for everyone at the World Trade Center, and they're giving out flowers to place on it."

Yami nodded in response as he and Yugi walked over to the front of the school. Yugi pulled out two red roses, one from him and the other from the Pharaoh. They both placed the roses on the memorial and just as Yugi stood, he saw Yami kneeling before the memorial as he moved his arms in a cross like motion and began to pray in Egyptian. "Yami? What are you doing?" he asked. Yami stood up and smiled.

"I'm praying for everyone who died," Yami said. "It was part of my religion in Egypt for everyone to pray for the dead and hope for Ra to guide them to heaven."

"Whoa…I never knew that," Yugi said. "Come on, let's go home."

Yami nodded as he and Yugi walked away from the dreaded path of death and onto the world of the living. The roses they left laid their, symbolizing lost loved ones and broken families and hearts to remain shattered. Everyone will remember the day that America was changed…forever.


	2. Brave Men

Chapter 2:

Brave Men

Note: I'm taking this chapter about a year after the attack. At my middle school we had a slide show of the attack during lunch and I just cried. The song here is 'I Can Only Imagine' by Mercy Me. Enjoy chapy 2, give me long reviews, and I may do more chaps!

_September 10, 2002_

Yami was feeling better about the attack that happened only a year ago. But today, Yugi reminded him that there was going to be a service at school tomorrow and after that, Yugi was going to have a party at the Game Shop.

Yami didn't act like himself much on the day of the attack. He wouldn't eat; he would sleep all day and night, and fail assignments. The attack hit him hard. But after a while, he felt better, thanks to Joey's comfort.

Yami came home from school at around 4:00 and got to work on his homework. He was doing much better in his studies, and now was more of a wiz in history. He looked at the clock on the wall of his room. Only 11 hours left until he gets up for school the next day. He really didn't want to go, just because the attacks brought painful memories to him that day. He finished his work and went off to bed later on.

_September 11, 2002_

_6:00a.m_

Yami got up to get ready for school. He knew this would be a dreadful day for him, so he put on his best attire: A black suit with a black tie, and black dress shoes. As he finished getting ready, he and Yugi, also dressed the same way as Yami, walked to school to visit their friends.

_10:00a.m_

At the auditorium, people gathered or scrambled to find a seat. Yami had no trouble finding one: right in the front row, aisle, seat number two. Yugi sat by Yami, just in case he needed comfort. Yami didn't know what they would do for the ceremony, but Yugi did.

_Welcome, students of Domino High, _a voice boomed from the loudspeakers. _As you all know, on this day at 8:45a.m, tragedy struck our nation. I'm sure you all heard of the speech President Bush gave out the day after the accident. Right now, were going to show a slide show of all that happened._

Everyone turned their attention to the slide show. Seeing the towers being attack by the hijackers, the plane crashing in Pennsylvania, and people pulling out American flags saddened Yami even more. He couldn't handle it, so he got up and left the auditorium, alone, and not even caring if anyone stopped him.

Yami walked to a bench and sat down, sadly as he heaved a sigh of depression. He put his face in his hands and began to cry. "How foolish are they…" he said to himself. "They should have fought when they had the chance…" Yami began to sob, not caring about going back inside the building now.

Over at Yugi's house, the party began. Yami only sat on the stairs, still wearing the black suit. He stared off into space, thinking of the incident and all that happened in America. He slowly stood up and went to the back door to think for a while.

Yami sat outside the game shop and rested his chin on his hands. He was feeling real down about the tragedy that changed his life forever and also America. He also thought of the speech President Bush gave out to America the day after the accident: 'Either you're with the Americans, or you're with the terrorists'. But Yami was more than an American citizen.

Yugi came out and saw Yami on the step with two sodas in his hands. "Hey, Yami, we're gonna watch _The Ring Two. _Wanna join us?" he asked. Yami didn't move. "Yami? Are you okay?" Yugi asked as he sat down. He saw tears in Yami's eyes again and he now knew that he was upset about this whole mess. "Yami…I understand if you're upset, but you can't take this on yourself," Yugi said. He suddenly heard Yami mumbling. At least, that's what he thought he heard. He couldn't believe his ears.

Yami was…singing!

_**I can only imagine **_

_**What it will be like **_

_**When I walk **_

_**By your side **_

_**I can only imagine **_

_**What my eyes will see **_

_**When your face **_

_**Is before me **_

_**I can only imagine **_

Tears rolled down his face as Yami continued his melody. Yugi was surprised that he could sing and not be embarrassed about it.

_**Surrounded by your glory, what will my heart feel **_

_**Will I dance for you Jesus or in awe of you be still **_

_**Will I stand in your presence or to my knees will I fall **_

_**Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all **_

_**I can only imagine **_

After his sing, Yami began to sob again. _Poor guy, _Yugi thought. _He's taking this pretty hard._

Yugi then stood up and Yami looked up at him, tears in his eyes as Yugi continued the melody.

_**I can only imagine **_

_**When that day comes **_

_**And I find myself **_

_**Standing in the Son **_

_**I can only imagine **_

_**When all I will do **_

_**Is forever **_

**_Forever worship you _**

_**I can only imagine**_

He hated to admit it, but Yugi cried along with Yami as he sang "Yugi…that's beautiful…" Yami whispered through his tears.

_**Surrounded by your glory, what will my heart feel **_

_**Will I dance for you Jesus or in awe of you be still **_

_**Will I stand in your presence or to my knees will I fall **_

_**Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all **_

_**I can only imagine **_

Yami smiled and wiped his eyes as he began to sing the final verse to the song.

_**I can only imagine**_

_**When all I will do **_

_**Is forever, forever worship you**_

They both smiled at another. "You have a beautiful voice, Yami. Who taught you?" Yugi asked. "My tutor taught me when I was a boy. It's quite amazing how I hadn't practiced in five thousand years," Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Come on, we're about to watch a movie. Wanna join us?"

"I'd like that."

Whew! That took me a while. Like i said. Leave long reviews and i'll put up another chap


End file.
